Parentage: ‘OVASDINO’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of the species Astroloba spiralis (not a named variety or cultivar). In 2010 the inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, growing amongst a crop of the species Astroloba spiralis. The mutation was noted for its unique growth habit and foliage coloration. The mutation was asexually propagated by leaf cuttings in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. After further evaluation it was determined that the unique characteristics of the candidate plant would prove favorable for commercial marketability. The new variety was given the breeder denomination ‘OVASDINO’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVASDINO’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2015 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. Through eight subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.